From the Ashes
by SIURobes
Summary: Set twenty years in the future. Story mainly revolves around Jean and her twins. The daughter Michelle who is a mutant and the son Brian, who has a rather distaste for mutants.... First FF, please R
1. Dramatis Personae

Dramatis Personae

Brian Howlett- Human

Jean Grey-Howlett- Headmistress of Xavier's school; Telepath, Telekinetic

Michelle Howlett- Senor at Xavier's; Lighting control

Tim Slattery- Senor at Xavier's; Super speed

Ray Schaeffer- Senor at Xavier's; Super speed in hands

Irena Delouge- Senor at Xavier's; Super agility

Psyche- Leader of the New Brotherhood; Powers unknown

Krystal Lynn- Member of the New Brotherhood; Form crystal knifes from wrists

Peter Panepinto- Member of the New Brotherhood; Form arms into metal

Robert Drake- Professor at Xavier's; Sub-thermal control

Alicia Hayworth- Runaway mutant; Super agility

Nick Ternes- Junior at Xavier's; Marksmanship

Danielle Hand- Junior at Xavier's; Super strength

Candace Duffy- Junior at Xavier's; Create and control wind

Dave Schwartz- Human


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Now:

_I am what I hate._

_            I have become what I fear._

            Brian knelt down, holding the lifeless body in his hands.  In just a matter of seconds his whole life changed, and it wasn't stopping there.

            _I am what I hate._

_            I have become what I fear._

            He could feel the rage building up inside of him as he looked at his adversary.  This man had taken a life very dear to him, and he was going to pay for it.

            _I am what I hate._

_            I have become what I fear._

            The anger burned from the inside out.  The more he thought about the recent events, the higher his temperature rose.  He knew something was happening to his body, something not normal.  He didn't care; the only thought that went through his mind was how he was going to kill the man in front of him.  Brian's body heat continued to rise, he still didn't care.  With blood dripping from his forehead, he stood up, supporting his broken leg with a wall to his right.  He balanced on his left foot and stared the man dead in his eyes.

            "Now you will understand you're full potential Mr. Howlett," the man said calmly to Brian.

            The last thing Brian remembered was hearing a blast of an explosion.

            _I am what I hate_

_            I have become what I fear._

Then:

            "Finally, I hope you all enjoy your first year here at Xavier's school for mutants.  It is an honor to my staff and I that you have chosen to study here, the premier school for mutants.  Thank you."

            The courtyard boomed with applause as Professor Jean Grey-Howlett walked away from the podium.  Jean was thankful that these children don't have go through the hardships she went through so many years ago.  These days' mutants were widely accepted as an equal species as opposed to almost twenty years ago when there was a constant battle between Homo superior and Homo sapiens.  Then came along Fredrick Sher, a mutant with psychic powers equal to that of the school's founder Charles Xavier.  Sher had nearly massacred all of humanity and all of Jean's friends, including her newly wed husband James Howlett, also known as Wolverine.  The living nightmare ended when Xavier had overpowered Sher in a fight to the death battle.  Xavier, suffering from many wounds, died two weeks later.  Jean has since then taken over the school and helped build the bridge that untied mutants and mankind.  As much as people spoke that she was the reason for this unification, she knew Xavier defeating Sher was the main cause of it all.  In between running the school, and speaking at many sermons promoting mutants as equals, she had also found time to raise her twins; Brian and Michelle Howlett.  She was proud of her two children, but knew Brian was one of the few humans left that had distaste for mutants.  While Michelle developed her own mutant powers, Brian watched on the sidelines as the only human living at the school.  It was only until Brian started High School did she allow him to move out of the mansion.  Ever since then, he never came back.

            "Wonderful speech mom, best I ever heard you spoke," Michelle said as she greeted her mother off stage.

            "Chell, I know that you found it boring and repetitive.  You don't need to be a telepath to know that."

            Michelle's bright blue eyes dimmed a bit as her mother spoke.  No matter how many times her mother had called her on a lie, she would always tell one.

            "So, how many new students do we have this semester?" Robert Drake asked.

            Michelle's heart melted every time the older man spoke.  Robert, or Bobby to his peers, had been part of the first group of students to attend Xavier's, along with her mother.  Even for his age, Michelle found him very attractive.  She had known him for all of her seventeen years and did all she could to get his attention.

            Michelle quickly cut Jean off, "I believe forty this year Mr. Drake."  Jean gave Michelle a half smile.

            "Forty?  Numbers seem to be dropping a bit," Robert replied.

            "Yes, well ever since Dr. McCoy opened his school our attendance has seen a slight decrease," Jean answered back.  "But, despite that I'm happy for Hank.  He's wanted to open a school for awhile now."

            "There just doesn't seem to be a demand for the X-Men anymore.  We're the only school that still trains for combat.  Maybe it's time we jumped on the bandwagon and cut those courses."

            "As much as I would like to Bobby, we can never be to sure what will happen in the future. It's always good to be on the safe side."

            "Finally, I can't wait to graduate!" Tim Slattery yelled out.

            "You and me both bro.  This year is going to be a cake walk.  No more classes, just one year of being stand-by X-Men," Ray Schaeffer replied.

            "So basically all we have to do is sit on our asses and wait for some idiot to threaten mutants or humanity.  There hasn't been a threat in ten years.  I plan on working on my tan this year," Irena DeLouge said.

            Tim, Ray, and Irena walked through the lower half of the school talking of their soon to be last year at Xavier's.  Every year, Professor Grey-Howlett would choose the top students of the senior class to be X-Men for a year, just in case they were needed.  This year the honor went to Tim, Ray, Irena, and the professor's own daughter Michelle.  Most of the senior class felt that Michelle was only chosen due to the fact she was the headmistress's daughter.  But those close to her, including Ray, Tim, and Irena knew she deserved it  Tim would be the obvious choice for the leader of the group, always able to handle himself in a situation and able to keep his friend's moral up.  Tim was given the gift of super speed, much like that of the mutant called Quicksilver.  Ray was Tim's best friend at the school.  One would think that his gift would be giving snappy comebacks to other's remarks, but Ray, much like Tim, was given super speed.  While Tim had the speed in his legs, Ray had the speed in his arms and hands, with, given his extensive knowledge of the marital arts, made him a deadly weapon.  Irena was the thrill seeker of the four, always up for a new challenge.  With the gift of super agility, she was always performing what appeared to be death-defying stunts to the new students.

            "You guys have to remember though, the professor is going to drill us twice a week," Tim said.

            "Yeah well, you're the one that needs it buddy," Ray answered back.

            "Guys, let's not talk about school please," Irena said as she brushed her long blonde hair with her fingers.  "What I want to know is what we have planned for tonight.  Last Friday night before the semester starts and all, we have to so something."

            The trio rounded a corner and entered an elevator that took them to the ground level of the school.

            "We could always pull a prank on the junior class," Ray suggested.

            "Dude I'm in," Tim remarked as he gave Ray a high five.

            The elevator stopped at their destination, letting the three off.  "What about you Rena, you in?"  Ray asked as they made their way to Jean's office.

            "You boys have your fun, I feel like going out tonight," Irena said.

            Tim stopped in front of the professor's door and turned to Irena.  "You can't bail on us, we're a team.  You go out every night, I think you can stay in once and help us out with this."

            "I'll tell you what, if Michelle is in, then I am, deal?"

            Tim let out a sigh, knowing that this would be the best he could get out of her.  "Deal," he said as he opened the door.

            The professor's office reminded Tim of a photo album.  The prominent feature in the office was pictures of days past.  Most of the photos hung on the wall, including one of the original X-men, his favorite one.  Others included friends, her daughter, and husband, even one of her ex-husband Scott Summers.  The most surprising aspect of these photos was that none of them had her son in them.  Aside from most of the teaching staff, Michelle, and Jean, no one knew what he even looked liked.  He often wondered why she did this, but knew it was not in his place to ask and just accepted it.  The only other objects in the room were things one would normally find in an office.  A filing cabinet, a diploma, an oak desk on the opposite end of the door with an enormous window behind it, and four chairs in front of the desk, one of which was already occupied by Michelle.

            "A little late, aren't you guys?"  Michelle pointed out as the three sat down.  Irena just turned her head toward her best friend and stuck out her tongue.

            "Chell, that's enough," Jean remarked.  "Now, I called you four in here to discuss the drilling exercises for the remainder of the year.  I would like to have them twice on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays and once on Tuesdays and Fridays.  I was also thinking of doing something different this year."

            "What, like an etiquette class for Ray?"  _Score one for me_, Tim thought.

            "Well, you'll need someone in the class to tutor you," Ray shot back.

            _Dick_, the only come back that Tim could think of.

            "That's enough you two," Jean said with a half smile.  Out of all the students that had passed through the doors since she became head mistress, she had to admit that these four were her favorites.  She supposed that her daughter being friends with them help, but nevertheless, this group could always make her smile on the darkest of days.  Thankfully though, those days haven't been in her life for almost two decades.  "As I was saying, it seems that the Senior Honors Program has been taken as a joke these past few years.  I'll be the first to admit, there really isn't any need for X-Men these days, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't take pride in what you are doing.  This honors program was set up as an award, given to the best of the best.  You should be seen as role models to the under classmen."

            "If you want us to be more mature about it, all you have to do is ask," interrupted Michelle.

            The head mistress shot her daughter a look that let Michelle know that her mother didn't appreciate the pervious comment.

            "Yes, be more mature about it," continued Jean.  "And also, I decided to have you four be somewhat of student teachers over this year."

            Tim's heart sank.  As much as he liked helping around the school, he wanted to do more combat training.  Deep down he knew the chances of using his mutant ability in a true battlefield were slim to none.  _But still_, Tim thought, _it's better to be safe than sorry_.  Which is the reason why he had applied at Xavier's in the first place.  Along with being the premier school for mutants, it was also the only school of its type to still run combat training.  Granted there weren't as many sessions as he would like, and the Danger Room hadn't been updated in five years, Xavier's was still the school to attend if one wanted to gain a better grasp on their mutant ability.

            "Student teaching!  You can't be serious.  That's a complete waste of time!"  Michelle said in shock.

            "Chell, if the Professor wants us to student teach, then we student teach.  Besides, I think she is right.  We do need to project ourselves as better role models for the under classmen," Tim said, trying to calm Michelle down in the process.  Tim had noticed that the daughter of the famous Wolverine had inherited her father's temper.  Of course Tim had never met the most talked about mutant around the school, but he had heard plenty of stories from Mr. Drake about the legendary Wolverine.

            Michelle gave Tim a look of protest, but seemed to decide against fighting over the matter.  "Whatever," she muttered under her breath.

            "Well, that was basically all I wanted to say.  You may all be excused," Jean said as she dismissed the four.  "Tim, I'd like it to have a word with you first, privately."

            "Must have finally figured out that I was over looked for team leader, sorry buddy," Ray whispered to him.

            Tim ignored the comment from his best friend and returned to his seat.  Jean waited until the door was shut to begin speaking with him.

            "I can't help but sense that you're a little hesitant about taking the position as team leader," she finally said.

            Normally he would deny this, but knew it would do no good when talking to a telepath.  "I wouldn't say hesitant Professor."

            "Then what would you say?"

            Tim let out a chuckle. "I would think you would know," he said as he tapped his forehead with his index finger.

            "Yes, you're right, but I'd rather _hear_ you say it than to read it from your thoughts."

            Tim leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh.  "I guess the word would be scared."

            "And why would you be scared?"  Jean asked as she leaned in closer to Tim.

            Tim stood up from the chair and walked toward the window.  "You know why, so why keep asking?"

            "Like I said, I need to _hear_ the words, as do you.  If you don't confront this, then it will consume you.  I know the others treat it like a joke, but you go through these training sessions knowing that they will someday help you, and maybe perhaps others.  You're the only one that has that 'What if?' mentality."

            Tim finally turned toward Jean.  "I'm just scared that if that slim chance of us going into combat happens, will they follow my orders?  Or will they just try to overturn my decisions?"

            "Tim, listen to me," Jean said as she placed her hand on Tim's shoulder.  "You're a natural leader, I wouldn't have picked for team leader if I had any doubt about you.  In fact I had not seen such leadership skills in someone since my ex-husband.  They'll listen to you Tim.  They'll listen to you, and respect you as their leader.  This I guarantee."

            "What do you think they are talking about in there?"  Ray asked.

            "Who knows, who cares?  That's how I'm looking at it.  So Rena, we're going out tonight right?"

            "I was just about to ask you the same thing.  I guess that just leaves you and Tim tonight, sorry," Irena said to Ray.

            "Yeah, yeah.  Just watch out for those Dr. Rufies.  I'd hate to have the Professor replace you two on the team you know," Ray said as he left the two girls.

            Irena waited until Ray was out of sight to begin making the plans for the night.  It's not that she didn't want him to go with, she enjoyed his company and had always felt safe around him.  The only reason she waited was the fact that tonight was to be a girl's only night.  Tim and Ray had been known to be overprotective of the two, sometimes too overprotective.  One time during their sophomore year, Ray had broken someone's nose for slapping Michelle on the ass.  Granted what Ray did was called for, she could have handled it herself.  Word soon spread quickly throughout the school about the incident, basically scaring away any guy that was interested in her.  Finding a date since that day for the two of them had been proved next to impossible.  She had hopes that tonight would turn out different.

            "So, where would like to go tonight?  We could check out the Lagoon," Irena suggested.

            "Listen Rena, if we want to spend the night away from the boys, we have to go somewhere where they wouldn't go."

            Irena thought about it for a moment.  Michelle was right. Tim and Ray would undoubtedly ditch their plans of pulling a prank and try to find them.  Since there weren't that many clubs in the area, finding a new one would not be easy.  _That's it_, Irena thought.

            "I know where we can go."

            Michelle waited to hear Irena's suggestion.  "So you want to fill me in, or just surprise me, and you know how much I hate surprises."

            "Tonight we are going to Carboz," Irena finally said.

            Michelle looked at her best friend with a dumbfounded look.  "Carboz?  Rena, you know what kind of club that is?"

            "Yeah, I know," Irena said with a smile.

            "Listen, I know that mutant and human relations are the best they've ever been, but I'm still uneasy about walking into a club that mainly humans go to.  I mean there are still some humans that fear and hate mutants; my brother for example."

            "Michelle, your brother hasn't seen or spoken to you in how long?  Besides, forget about him and people like him.  Who's going to know if we're mutants or not?   I'm not going to tell them, and I'm pretty sure you're not.  Even if people in the club were to find out, worse case scenario is that they'll want autographs or something."

            Michelle gave out laugh.  "Autographs?"

            "Well, yeah.  I mean how else are they going to prove to their friends that they met the two sexiest mutants alive?"

            Michelle couldn't help but to burst out with laughter at Irena's final comment.  It took her a few seconds to regain her composure.  "Alright.  I'll go.  But if I get any weird looks, or anything along those lines, I am out of there.  Got it?"

            "Chell, the only looks you are going to get are going to be from guys wishing they had X-ray vision."

            "So, what was that all about?" Ray asked Tim when he finally caught up with him.

            "Oh, you know, stuff," Tim replied.

            "I see.  Working on some 'extra credit', huh?"

            "Dude.  Not cool," Tim answered back.

            "Hey man, I don't blame you.  I know she has some years on her, but she's still a looker.  Chell might be pissed though."

            All Tim could do was roll his eyes at Ray and continue walking to their room.  Ray loved seeing that reaction from his best friend, it met he won the verbal battle.  In fact that was one of the reasons why they got along so well.  Out of all the students in the school, none were able to give and take insults like Ray and Tim.  Ray could remember the countless times were he and Tim would stay up to the early morning hours and attack each other, word for word.  But today seemed different somehow.  No matter how hard he had just tried, Tim would not retaliate.  He could sense something was going through Tim's mind and guessed that it had to do with his conversation with the Professor.  What it was though, he did not know.  All he knew was Tim wasn't ready to talk about it and he would just have to give him time to bring it up on his own.  Ray decided to quickly change the topic.

            "Oh, the girls are ditching us and going out tonight.  I have this sense that they want to keep it a secret on where they are going."

            "Why is that?" Questioned Tim.

            "They didn't invite me, or you.  We usually do everything as a group."

            "Come on Ray, they're grown girls now.  They don't need us to protect them anymore."

            "I know," Ray said.  "But I'd still like to know where they're going, I'd feel better."

            "Yeah, I know what you mean, but you know they're going to suspect us of trying to follow them."

            "So we have to find a way of following them, without actually following them."  Ray pondered over this for a bit.  He knew the girls could easily take care of themselves, but like he had stated before, he could sleep better at night knowing where they were. 

            "That's it!"  Tim yelled out without warning.

            "So let me get this straight.  You want me to follow Irena and Michelle just to see where they are going?"  Nick Ternes asked Tim.

            "That's all.  They'll be looking for me and Ray, they won't notice you at all."

            Nick thought about it for a while.  On one hand, he would be following around the two most attractive girls in the school.  On the other hand, he'd be wasting an entire evening.  He also knew that if he took on this task that he'd be a defiant 'in' with the seniors.  

            "Okay, say I do this for you guys.  What do I get in return?"  Nick asked.

            "Who says you get anything?  Come on man, you juniors are supposed to do these types of things for us seniors.  It's all part of the hazing process," replied Ray.

            Nick wanted to say no based on the last statement made.  It repulsed him whenever someone made a comment about seniors being superior to juniors.  But he had always thought of Tim and Ray as good guys.  He also felt kind of honored that they came to him, despite the fact that they rarely talked.  He had to know more before he signed on for the job.

            "Why have someone follow them?  They've been out before by themselves.  Besides, we all know they can fend for themselves.  In fact, I remember hearing that Michelle had a field day with you in the danger room before," Nick said pointing at Ray.

            "Hey," Ray started, pointing back at Nick.  "Ask anyone, I was sick that day.  As for you following, I would just feel safer knowing where they were at, that's all."

            "_We, _would feel safer," Tim corrected.

            Nick got the sense that Ray wasn't telling him everything.  _Could it be possible that he's interested in one of them_, Nick thought.  _It has to be.  The question now is, which one is it.  I wonder if even Tim knows._

            "Alright," Nick said, scratching his blonde goatee.  "I'll do it.  Just remember I did this for you guys not because you are the almighty seniors, but because it sounds like this could make my night a little more exciting."  

            Miles away, in the heart of New York City, a man watches as his business empire grows.  Seated in his imported leather chair, up high in one of the new Trade Center Towers, he listens to one of the dozen chair members of his company speak.  He doesn't really listen though, he never does.  To him, they all say the same thing, 'business is booming'.  He watches as this yes man goes through random slides during the presentation.  _Always with the slides_, he thinks.  His eye gazes toward the window just in time to catch a bird fly by.  _That reminds me_.

            "That's enough Mr. Griffen, I get the picture," the man said as he stood up from his chair.

            "But… but… sir, I haven't gone through the five year plan," Mr. Griffen said as his boss walked him towards the door.

            "And I'm sure it's a great plan, but I have a prior engagement I must attend to," he said as he opened the door for Mr. Griffen and let him out.  "Finally," he said out loud as the door shut behind him.  He sat back down in his chair and called his secretary.  "Joyce, are Krystal and Peter there yet?"

            "Yes sir.  Should I send them in?"

            "Please do."

            He waits for the door to open and watches as a strikingly beautiful Asian girl walks in, followed by a short, stocky Italian male.

            "Krystal Lynn.  Peter Panepinto.  I'm glad you two could make it today.  I suppose you know why I called you hear today," he said.

            "That we should start things as planned," Krystal said.

            "Very good.  You remember where and when?" he asked.

            "The Old National Bank in Salem Center, tomorrow," Pete responded.

            "You two are my top agents, I trust that there will be no mishaps."

            "I guarantee there won't be Mr. Psyche," said Krystal.

            Psyche gave Krystal a look could pierce through skin.  "Krystal, my darling, never use my name in the office."

            Krystal gazed at Psyche with frighten eyes.  "Y… y… yes sir.  Sorry sir."

            Psyche quickly smiled.  He knew he had power over all his employees, both legal and illegal.   "Good, I know it won't happen again."

  



End file.
